Life, Love and Random Kidnappings
by Jubilee
Summary: Angelus kidnaps Jubilee, forcing Wolverine to evaluate his feelings for her


Rating: PG13. There is some language and Racial Slurs, but the response to them shows my views on Racism quite adequately. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All of them except for Angel, Xander, the Slayerettes and Buffy are owned by Marvel. Mutant Enemy owns the rest. Ace of Base own "Angel Eyes". 

Archivers: Take it if ya want it. Just tell me, Kay? 

Life, Love and Random Kidnappings (1/1) by Jubilee, AKA Leilee 

Logan watched Jubilee breathe deeply, sighing in her sleep. Her long straight, silky black hair flowed over his chest onto the pillow next to her. He shifted slightly and then froze as she murmured in her sleep, but he relaxed after she rolled onto her back and slept on. Her body was petite and muscular and usually very slender. But now, her stomach was rounded and firm. Her size two jeans were set aside for waistless dresses and elastic waisted shorts. He looked down at her and shook his head. It was still hard to believe even after 5 years, that she was his. Not in the eyes of the law or Cyclops, which were basically one and the same, but in the eyes of themselves. They were husband and wife in all ways but one. 

He found himself remembering the first time he said he loved her. It was after Angelus had grabbed her from her room.... 

*** 

5 years ago 

It was the middle of winter. He had been coming back from the jewelry store. He had gone there to get her birthday gift, because her birthday in two days. He had just walked in when he was almost immediately assaulted by a strange scent. He followed the scent through the hallways to Jubilee's room, fear growing in the pit of his stomach. He could smell anger and hate in the scent, but most importantly, he could smell blood. Lots of it. This was not good. 

*** 

Jubilee bit her lip as she looked at her kidnapper. He was beautiful. There was no other word for it. Dark brown hair that tumbled around his head in waves. Dark brown eyes that could see into your soul. Pale, white skin that looked like it had never seen the sun. But even so, his was an unnatural beauty and it repulsed her. She settled down in her seat and began to review the facts. 1) She was in a car that was moving. 2) She was alone in the back of the car with her kidnapper. 3) The windows were darkened to the point where the dusk's light barely filtered in. 4) Her hands were tied behind her, so she couldn't use her powers. She didn't have much of a chance taking him on now. She'd just have to bide her time until her hands were free. 

Angelus looked at his bait as he lay his coat on the seat. Silky black hair that touched her shoulder blades. China doll blue eyes, rare in a person of Asian descent. Smooth skin with pale yellow undertones. She was descended from royalty. You could tell. All the "common people" had deep, almost caramel-toned skin. She had the pale, unblemished skin of a princess that even the famed beauty, Madame Chaing Kai Chek would have killed for. She was petite, only 5'1" or so and slender as a reed. About 90 pounds he guessed from when he had lifted her into the seat. He had to admit she was quite lovely. Almost as lovely as his Buffy... 

She was an alert little brat, too. Her eyes flitted here and there, taking in her surroundings. Probably looking for a way out, he thought. He doubted she was good enough to break free. So far, only Buffy had been able to do that, but she was the slayer. The Chosen one. The soon-to-be-undead one. He just had to get the bait to Sunnydale. 

Jubilee's mind began to whirl. They weren't in Westchester anymore, the guy was looking at her like he wanted to eat her and most of all, he was a bad dresser. Oh, the clothes were good quality, but they were all BLACK. With his dark hair, he looked dead. She shivered, and then realized that she was in a car, barefoot, in her red, plaid pajama pants and her little white tank top, with a man who wasn't Wolvie. She shivered again and said, "Whatcha trying to do, make me freeze to death?" Angelus looked at her in shock. She was talking to HIM like that? Maybe she wasn't as timid as he first thought. 

"Maybe. Why, are you cold?" 

"No. Blue's just my favorite color. YES I'M COLD!!!" 

"And that bothers me how...?" 

"It doesn't, but I do know for a fact that you're scared of me." 

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" 

"Well, 1) my hand's are tied, so that means you're afraid. 2) You knocked me out with chloroform. You didn't even give me a chance to fight back! That's such a wussie tactic." She kept up with the insults to keep him distracted until her hands were free. She just had to wriggle them a little more... 

Angelus slipped into his game face and grabbed her. She gasped, but then felt something give behind her. "Don't fuck with me, China Doll. You're dealing with demons here. You're in over your head." 

Jubilee smiled evilly. "I may be dealing with demons, but your dealing with genetics." Angelus looked confused, until Jubilee brought her hands around and showered his face with sparks. While he was blinded, she kicked him between the legs, grabbed his long black trench coat and ran out of the car. Her mind was still stuttering. 

Ok. I've been kidnapped by a vampire. He wants to kill me. Vampires are real, and they can't dress. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Can he smell me? I have to get away. Where can I go? Woods. Yeah. The woods. Vampires hate wood. Need a weapon. Need a weapon. Oh, a stick. A sharp stick. Got a weapon. Now, gotta hide. Cold. Cold. Snow. Oh yeah! I have his coat. Ok. Gotta a weapon, got a coat, now gotta hide. Trees, trees, cave! Oops. Bear. Sleeping bear. Bad idea. Oooh! Idea! 

Jubilee began to climb the freezing cold rocks. Once she got to the top of the cave's entrance, she transferred her weight to the tree limb above the cave. There was a large amount of dead leaves on the tree, so she hid herself in them. The dried leaves rustled and crackled as she settled herself among them, making sure that they covered both her and the coat. She had spent hundreds of hours on the balance beam and uneven bars when she took gymnastics, and in trees at the academy, so she wasn't afraid of falling out. She was worried about getting caught. She needed to be prepared if she wanted to pull off her plan. Her feet were starting to go numb, but she ignored that. She sighed and settled against the tree. She had to conserve her energy for the battle that she knew would happen. 

Angelus screamed in rage as he stalked through the woods after her. The driver and all the others had been slain, burned to death in the explosion of the car. And it was all this girl's fault. She was almost as bad as Buffy. At this thought, he smiled. She could be a fun vampire. He smile grew wider as he considered this possibility. Yeah. He liked that idea. He couldn't wait. He hoped she struggled. Maybe, he could have a little fun with her before he changed her. 

He finally broke through the leafy green forest into a small clearing with a cave nearby. He looked around and sniffed the cool night air. She had to be in there. He had seen the fear in her eyes. She was irrational. She didn't know what she was doing She was working on instinct and impulse. He had her right where he wanted her. She didn't have a prayer. 

Jubilee watched as he walked into the clearing. She was the epitome of calm. She knew exactly what she had to do. She was ready to fight. Or, at least, that's how she looked. As she watched Angelus, lyrics of Tori Amos songs kept running through her head. "Years go by, will I still be waiting for somebody else to understand? Years go by if I'm stripped of my beauty and the orange clouds raining in my head. Years go by will I choke on my tears, till finally there is nothing left. One more casualty you know we're too EASY easy easy." "She's been everybody else's girl. Maybe one day she'll be her own." 

Jubilee eyes widened and she smiled grimly. It was kinda appropriate. She'd depended on the other X-men to help her when she was in trouble. Even with Bastion, she had just hung in there until someone had come along to help her. This time she was on her own for the first time since she found the X-men. It was time she took care of herself. She was ready. And she was going to win if it killed her. 

She tore herself from her inner musings as she noticed that Angelus was approaching the spot. He was furious, anxious and just a little bit excited. But that was good. It would make him sloppy, and that would be his downfall. She held her breath as he strode to the entrance of the cave. If she wanted to pull off her plan, she had to make her move now. She balanced in a crouch on the tree limb and silently dropped out of the tree. She landed in a crouch, stood up and shouted, "Yo! Demon Dork!!!!!!" 

Angel turned towards her and dropped flat on his stomach just in time to avoid getting hit with her firebombs. "You missed, China Doll," he grinned as he stood up. 

"Did I?" asked Jubilee snidely. Before Angel could reply, a roar of pure rage filled the air. He turned around just in time to get a detailed view of a grizzly bear just before its paw slammed upside his head. He flew back, hitting a tree with a sickening thud before sliding to the ground, out cold. Jubilee froze in place, trying not to draw the giant creature's attention. The bear gave the tiny girl an uninterested glance before lumbering back into its cave. 

She sighed in relief and turned around, noticing the rope in his hand. He was going to tie her up, was he? Well, then, she'd just have to give him a taste of his own medicine, wouldn't she? 

Angelus woke up about a half-hour later with a pounding headache. He groaned and tried to lift his hands to his throbbing temples. He forehead crinkled as he tugged experimentally with his hands, only to realize...."THE LITTLE BITCH HOG-TIED ME!!!" 

Jubilee sat, leaning against a nearby tree with her long legs propped up on his back, the coat covering her bare feet. "Yeah, I did. So? Whatcha gonna do about it, Dead Boy?" 

Angelus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a crashing resounded through the air. Jubilee jumped up into a fighting stance, only to relax as a panting Wolverine followed by a group of anxious X-men ran into the clearing. Jubilee sat back down, leaning against the tree and propped up her feet on Angelus' back again. "It's about time. I ended up taking care of the problem myself." The X-men turned to look at Jubilee's captor who was tied like a rodeo calf and now serving as a foul-mouthed footstool. 

"Untie me right now, You slanty-eyed CHINK!" 

Wolverine growled as he, Remy and Rouge stared towards him, but they froze in shock when Jubilee picked up a stick and whacked Angelus upside the head with it. "Shaddup, Demon Boy." Remy and Rouge took one look at tiny 5'2", 97 pound Jubilee smacking a 6', 200 and something pound vampire upside the head with a stick and started laughing. The laughter was contagious and soon all the X-men, even Scott and Storm, were laughing. Jubilee grinned, stood up, stepped over the whining demon and walked lightly towards the X-men. 

Beast sat up suddenly. "I'm extremely apologetic for ruining this jovial moment, but whatever shall we do with the sniveling demonic kidnapper of Jubilee?" Jubilee's brow crinkled with concern as she sat down hard on Angelus' back, bringing forth a grunt of discomfort from him. 

"We can't just let him go. There has to be something we can do. Jean, could you do a mind scan? Maybe you can find a solution." 

Jean walked over, touched the demon's wrinkled forehead and scanned his unholy mind. She came back, slightly confused, murmuring the name, "Buffy?" 

Jubilee looked up. "Whoa. Hold up. Run that name by me again?" 

"Buffy..." 

Jubilee turned to Angelus. "You mean Buffy? As in Buffy Summers, currently in Sunnydale, formerly of LA, the Slayer, Buffy?" 

Angelus looked up, shocked. "You know Buffy?" 

"Please and a half. I grew up with Buffy. Her Mom and my Mom went to college together. I've known her forever." 

Angelus started to pound his head against the ground. "Of all the girls in the world I had to pick, I had to pick the Slayer's friend." Jubilee shivered, and the coat fell off slightly, revealing her bare feet. 

Beast gasped, "Where are your shoes?" 

Remy scooped her up as she replied, "I was barefoot when he grabbed me. I just kinda ignored it, I guess." 

"Well, we must treat it right away, before frostbite sets in." Beast, Remy and Jubilee bounded off for the Blackbird. Rouge picked up Angelus and asked, "What are y'all standing around staring at? Let's go!" 

A few minutes later, Jubilee was sitting down in a chair, sipping some hot tea, with her feet in some warm water and Epsom salts. She sighed and relaxed as the warmth enveloped her. Beast had been shocked to discover that she had no damage whatsoever to her feet, and arranged for some tests when they got home. As she took another sip of her tea, the X-men walked in. Jubilee looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey!" Cyclops looked at her seriously. 

"Jubilee. We have to ask you a question. Against my advice, we've come to the decision that you should have a say in what is to be done with Angelus, your kidnapper." 

Jubilee gave him her patented 'duh' look. "Easy. Give him to Buffy. She'll know what to do with him." Cyclops began to start on his holier-than-thou-art tirade. 

"I am not going to give..." 

"Cyke, listen to me. I have known Buffy for years. She's the SLAYER. Trust me. She can handle Angelus. It's her sacred duty, or something." Cyclops looked like he was about to protest, but one look at Jubilee told him to keep his mouth shut. Jubilee turned and asked Jean, "Can I please call her to tell her we're coming?" Jean smiled and handed her the cell phone. Cyclops just sighed and turned to go punch in the new coordinates. 

In the end, they arrived at Sunnydale around 5:30 at night, dropped off Angelus, met Buffy and her watcher, were attacked by vampires, beat the vampires and then discovered that Angelus had escaped. By then, it was near 8:30, so they decided to stay overnight. 

Jubilee stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy, blue towel around herself. She then stepped into Buffy's room to get ready to go to the Bronze, a teenage club in Sunnydale. Buffy was in her closet, digging around for her other platform sandal. 

"Jubes? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, Buffy." 

"Listen, there's a dress on the bed for you. I was going to mail it to you for your birthday." 

Jubilee looked at her gift and her eyes widened in surprise. It was a red, satin knee length dress. The Mandarin collar reminded her of her parents. The tears filled up her eyes as she thought of how they died. The sobs began to follow soon after. She tried to smother them, but Buffy heard and came over to her. She laid her hand on the Chinese girl's shoulder and asked, "Are you ok?" 

Jubilee turned towards Buffy, tears slipping down her face, and threw herself into Buffy's arms, sobbing out all the pain and heartache she had stored up over the years. Finally, after about ten minutes of crying, Jubilee's sobs became quiet little hiccups as she rubbed away the tears with the back of her hand. "Thanks, Buffy. I guess I needed that." 

Buffy grinned. "What are friends for? Now come on. We gotta get you ready." 

They finally got to the Bronze around 7:30. From that point on, it was a non stop party. All the X-men had come along, but they mainly stood on the side and let the teenagers dance. Buffy and Jubilee danced nonstop, and she even danced with Xander a couple times. But as she danced, she could feel the X-men's eyes on her. They were finally realizing that she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown up a lot. A little warm from all the dancing, she walked over towards Logan, who had stationed himself at the bar. She smiled at the bartender and said, "Coke, please," before turning towards him. "Hey, Wolvie." 

"Hey, kid." Jubilee took her drink and thanked the Bartender. She took a sip of the fizzy liquid and asked, "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah. Just starting to feel old." 

She looked at him, kinda shocked. "Wolvie! You're not old!" 

"Wolvie looked at his little girl who wasn't so little anymore. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." 

The band on the stage began to play a cover of an old Ace of Base song. Jubilee took a deep breath and asked Logan, "Um...do you want to dance?" Logan glanced over at her and saw the hope in her eyes. 

"Sure, kid." Jubilee entwined her arms around his neck as his arms drifted to her waist. As they started to sway, she rested her head against his chest, completely at peace. 

Jean and Scott were sitting at a table acroos the floor from the bar. Jean smiled as she saw the two drift to the music. "It's about time, she murmered. 

"About time for what?" asked Scott. 

Jean sighed. "Nothing, Dear. Just finish your Mochachino." 

I know that I'm not the first one You have love in your path before me But when your lips touched my lips it felt like I was kissing destiny 

Angel eyes with your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me Angel eyes I'm satisfied I don't want to hear your story 'Cause I can see the things I really want to see I'm in love 

I believe in what I'm feeling I'd give everything up just for you Love is devoted to those who see that the last dance, you dance with the truth 

Angel eyes with your angel eyes Will you always be there to hold me Angel eyes I'm satisfied I don't want to hear your story 'Cause I can see the things I really want to see In your eyes 

Logan tightened his grip slightly around the tiny girl's waist as the music played on. She was beautiful. He always knew she was, but he never realized how truly beautiful she was until now. When she had danced with the Slayer's friend, he had wanted to rip the kid's head off. He then was building up a slow steam when he realized he was jealous. At first, he thought it was just a father-daughter thing, but then he realized it was more than that. It was a jealousy you feel when you love someone and want to lock them away so that they're only for you and no one else can steal them away. It was like he wanted to absorb her into him and let her mend all the broken and torn areas in his soul. Then it hit him. He loved her. 

He could smell the soft vanilla scent of her shampoo and the underlying scent that was purely Jubilee. He felt her head shift slightly and glanced down to see her staring at him. Their eyes locked, and everyone else faded into a haze. It was just the two of them. Jubilee bit her lip slightly, and then did what she had wanted to do for almost a year now. She kissed him. Logan started slightly. Jubilee looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry. I just..." Logan gently took her chin in his hand and turned her face up to his. 

He murmured, "Jubilee...I love you," just before his lips touched hers. 

Angel eyes just want you here to hold me Angel eyes... 

Scott stood up to go on the floor and break the couple up. But, before he could, Jean grabbed his hand. "Let them be, Scott." 

"But, Jean, they....they..." 

"Scott. I'm not going to let you tear them apart. Leave. Them. Alone." 

*** 

Logan laughed softly as he remembered the look on Scott's face as they came off the floor and asked for their room key. They never did anything, but Scott didn't know that... 

Logan sat up as a soft knock sounded on the door. The door opened and the face of a three year old girl peeked out. Logan smiled. "What's wrong, Nina?" 

The young girl stepped further into the room and whimpered, "Daddy, I'm scared." Logan opened his arms and Nina ran into them. As he cuddled her, he marveled once again at how much she looked like Jubilee. He held her a little closer and rocked her, singing softly to her in Chinese. Jubilee had been stubborn on the fact that she learn to speak Chinese as well as she spoke English. After 10 minutes, she was breathing evenly and her eyes were closed. He placed her between them, and as he drifted to sleep, he thought of the gift he was going to give Jubilee. He just hoped the diamond ring he had bought for her birthday would fit... 


End file.
